1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graduation carrier of plastics material with a graduation structure, particularly for a photoelectric position measuring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A position measuring device of the above-described type is used for measuring the relative position of two objects which are movable relative to each other, for example, two machine components of a machine tool for positioning a tool relative to a workpiece to be processed. For this process, one of the objects is connected to the graduation carrier whose graduation structure is scanned by a scanning unit connected to the other object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,751 discloses an angle-measuring device with a circular graduation carrier of plastics material. The graduation carrier includes a hub and a graduation structure in the form of a metal disk with recesses which is glued with the center portion thereof to the hub. In the outer portion with the recesses, the graduation carrier and the metal disk are spaced apart from each other. This graduation carrier with the only coarse graduation structure is relatively complicated with respect to construction and manufacture.